1. Field of the Invention
The application relates to a handheld electronic device. Particularly, the application relates to a slide-type handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A handheld electronic device refers to an electronic device that is held by user's hand for operation, for example, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a handheld computer, a handheld game machine and a handheld satellite navigator, etc. Such type of electronic device generally has a smaller volume and a lighter weight to facilitate the user to carry it around. Taking the mobile phone as an example, in order to provide a larger screen and a larger key area, clamshell and slide-type mobile phones are developed.
Taking the slide-type mobile phone as an example, two bodies of the slide-type mobile phone can be slid relative to each other to present different appearance states. During a process when the two bodies are slid relative to each other, a hand experience of the user for the slide-type mobile phone is very important, since it can be one of the reasons that the user decides to purchase such product.